


The Dangers of Falling Asleep in Dewees' Car

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or that time Frank thought Dewees was going to drive him to the train station and it ended up being something magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Falling Asleep in Dewees' Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> This was the result of talking late at night with [argentumlupine](ao3.org/users/argentumlupine). Because DEWEES y'all.

Frank was bone-tired and almost couldn’t believe that it was finally Spring break. This semester was kicking his ass. He was doing fine with classes, but it just seemed like he never got back to 100% after he caught that cold in January that became bronchitis in February. Dewees made sure he didn’t die and rested and drank enough juice and made him hot toddies so he would, “just sleep already you poor fuck, seriously.” 

Dewees had actually been pretty awesome at making sure Frank stayed alive. Frank suspected that his mom had something to do with that. Dewees talked to Frank’s own mother more than Frank did. The dude has somehow convinced Frank’s mom that he was a completely upstanding young man who never gets either of them in trouble, ever. Nope. Not even on purpose. Certainly not involving underwear stealing or bear suits or any unsavory behaviours involving the bar scene downtown and late night gigs. Frank also had a suspicion that maybe Mama Dewees had given Dewees strict orders regarding Frank’s well-being, too. Dewees’ mom was that kind of awesome lady whose schemes could rival her son’s. 

Anyway, Frank needed a fucking break. That was why Frank was going to get on the first train home tonight. He was going home to mother fucking Jersey to see his mom and to eat her eggplant parmesan and sleep in his own bed and do nothing else for an entire week. He’d walk to the train station if he has to. He even said so to Dewees.

“I’ll even walk to the fucking train station if I have to,” Frank said, fighting to keep his eyes open.

“I believe you and I heard you the first time,” Dewees said, smirking. Then with complete seriousness, “But why the fuck do you think I’d make you walk to the train station when I have a perfectly good car, bro?”

“You’re the best, man,” Frank beamed and followed Dewees out. Frank remembered sparing a thought at the sheer amount of shit Dewees was taking home with him when he got into the deathtrap that was pretending to be Dewees’ ride, but foolishly dismissed those thoughts. 

“Just curl up and nap, Frankie,” Dewees said pulling out of the lot. “We’ll be there in no time.”

Frank was asleep before they even made it onto the main drag. He woke four hours later.

“What the fuck, man,” he said rubbing sleep from the corner of his eye. “Where the fuck are we going? Are you driving me to Jersey?”

“Jersey? No fucking way am I going to Jersey. Because, for one, _it’s Jersey_ and two, we’ve got far more exciting places to be than the Garden State, my dear friend.” Dewees explained. 

“Wait, are in Georgia? That was _totally_ a sign for _Georgia_ peaches and _Georgia_ pecans.” Frank said, somewhat hysterically. “Where the fuck are we going?”

“Dude, we are going to Disney World,” Dewees said with complete sincerity and a grave seriousness. Like they were going on a holy quest of meditation or some such shit. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? My mom expects me home in the morning,” Frank protested.

“Actually, she is fully informed of my itinerary and has helped to fund this mission and wishes us well in all our mouse inspired endeavours. We are going to have a magical time man.” Dewees grinned. 

“Oh my god, you are in cahoots with my own mother,” Frank groaned and sank back into the seat. What was his life? Wait, why did he think going to Disney World was a problem? That actually wasn’t a problem. At all. Probably. 

“Of course I am in cahoots. Your mom _loves_ me and believes that I am the _very_ best of influences on you. I am helping you to be cultured of our ways in the American South.” Dewees had a smile tucked into the corners of his eyes, like even he thought his bullshit was hilarious. “Now, hand me a Coke from the cooler behind your seat. Get yourself one too. We’ve got a fuck-o-lot of Georgia to drive through and need fortification.”

“Do you have gummy worms too?” Frank asked, deflating because he might as well be on board for this shenanigan. Dewees’ mad schemes were always more fun if Frank made himself a willing participant. Besides, it’s a trip to _Disney World._ The very idea was inherently awesome.

“Of course I got those gummy worms you like. What am I? An asshole roommate of some kind?” Dewees lifted an eyebrow.

“No, you are actually the best,” Frank said sweetly.

“You fucking know it,” Dewees grinned. Frank handed him the pop as they drove into the sunset and closer to Florida. Disney World for the week was the life-affirming choice, even after Dewees feel into the lake outside of the Magic Kingdom.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [College 'Verse Series [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089605) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
